The present invention relates to an apparatus and/or a method of forming a return flange on an automotive trim component, particularly at the belt trim portion of an interior door trim panel.
Features such as ribs and flanges are frequently integrated into plastic articles to enhance the strength of the article without significantly increasing the bulk of the article or the cost of manufacturing the plastic article. The desirability for ribs and flanges is especially great for automotive trim components. Automotive trim components often require a great deal of strength and durability, both to fulfill the utilitarian functions and to withstand the abuse inflicted by the passengers of the automobile.
The incorporation of flanges into automotive trim components does not always present a problem, but many times the geometry of the trim component will be such that the flange is formed at an orientation relative to the mold which creates an undercut. In other words, an indentation in the trim component lateral to the parting line of the mold that impedes withdrawal of the trim component from the mold. In such an instance, the mold must be equipped with movable parts, such as a slide action, that withdraw before the article is to be ejected.
Slide actions are undesirable in that they greatly increase the complexity of the mold, and therefore all the associated expenses. Molds with slide actions are more difficult to design, and much more costly to manufacture. Slide action molds also require a great deal more maintenance, and are subject to more down-time due to the increased number of moving parts. It is therefore desirable to produce a part having a flange formed without necessitating the use of mold slide actions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,632 recites a method for forming a return flange on the belt trim portion of a vehicle door panel which includes the steps of locating the door panel on a holding fixture to place the belt trim portion for sequential clamping, backing, spot heating and folding to form the return flange thereon. The ""632 Patent also recites a vehicle door panel with a return flange on the belt trim support thereof which is formed without requiring special retractable injection mold tooling for releasing a die locked return flange from the mold apparatus.
While suitable for most cosmetic applications, the return flange recited in the ""632 Patent does not provide any structure to which the return flange may be joined after being formed. Consequently, it has been found that the return flange disclosed in the ""632 Patent may distort and otherwise move from its final intended position when used in its environment. What is needed is a return flange with supporting structure and a method for creating such which addresses the aforementioned problem.
According to one aspect of the invention, a method of forming a return flange on an automotive trim component is provided. The method comprises providing a trim component having an inner surface, an outer surface, at least one rib extending from the inner surface, a flange and a hinge; and contacting the rib with the inner surface of the flange.
In apparatus form, the present invention comprises an automotive trim component comprising an inner and outer surface and at least one rib extending from said inner surface, including a flange with a corresponding inner and outer surface and a hinge section, wherein said inner surface of said flange contacts said rib.
According to another aspect of the invention, the trim component is an interior door trim panel and the flange is located along the belt trim of the interior door trim panel.
According to another aspect of the invention, the hinge is integrally formed with the trim component.
According to another aspect of the invention, the hinge comprises a living hinge made from a polyolefin material.
According to another aspect of the invention, the hinge is adjacent a line of mechanical weakness. More preferably, the line of mechanical weakness comprises a reduced cross-sectional thickness and, even more preferably, a V-notch.
According to another aspect of the invention, the flange is secured to the rib by fusion bonding. More preferably, the fusion bonding is accomplished by welding and, even more preferably, by ultrasonic welding.
According to another aspect of the invention, the flange is secured to the rib by adhesive bonding.